Engineering wide color gamut and high luminance has been recognized as a very difficult endeavor by many display manufactures. Typically, a display panel may be illuminated by a light source in the back or from the front. To express colorful images, color filters that impart different colors may be used in a pixel in the display panel. Due to its inherent inefficient optical filtering, a color filter may block all but a very small percentage of the incident light. For example, as much as ninety six percent of the incident light may be wasted. This optical inefficiency associated with color filters may get worse if multiple color filters are used to accomplish a relatively precise color gamut by letting out only extremely narrow bands with highly specific colors in the light spectrum.
Additionally, a light source illuminates a surface in a spatial distribution characterized by a point spread function of the light source. Thus, a backlight unit (BLU) having one or more light sources may be of a (collective) point spread function as determined by individual point spread functions of the light sources in the BLU. Further, the BLU may be of a color profile contributed from a number of different types of LEDs in the light sources emitting different color lights. As these different types of LEDs emit light of most wavelengths for which display systems are not optimized, image inversions, restrictive viewing angles and undesirable color representations and tinges may occur in the display systems so that displayed images suffer from poor quality or limited color gamuts.
In these display systems, it is difficult for a pixel or subpixel to accurately express a single color, e.g., red, as the pixel or subpixel would be illuminated with light of different colors. For example, a subpixel in a pixel may be covered with a red filter to impart a red color, while other subpixels in the pixel may be covered with different color filters to impart different colors. Even though only a single color light is needed for the subpixel covered with the red filter, light of different colors from neighboring subpixels still illuminates and/or bleeds into that subpixel.
To reduce or remove the effect of color bleeding on a designated color, imaging systems may need to implement color compensation and correction. For example, red light may be made more intense in order to balance out any non-red color shift caused by the color bleeding (e.g., green and blue in a RGB display system). A red color subpixel may be produced in this way but the subpixel may contain a relatively high percentage of white light, causing a narrow color gamut for an imaging system.
The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section. Similarly, issues identified with respect to one or more approaches should not assume to have been recognized in any prior art on the basis of this section, unless otherwise indicated.